


I Don't Love You (So Why Do I Compete With Other Guys)

by Vashti (tvashti)



Series: Long Way Down [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Male Friendship...sorta, Shovel Talk, Sisters, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: Even Wyatt Cain can't stop the changes that have come several years after the Slipper came over the rainbow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Response to tthdrabbles prompt: #115, all's fair in love and war. 
> 
> Takes place some years after "My Father Told Me..."

DG turned from the view beyond the gazebo to look up at her sister. "What could they be talking about all this time?"

Azkadellia shrugged. "Perhaps Mr. Cain is ‘reading him the riot act’, as you put it."

"But Dad did that already. Both my dads!"

"Yes, well, Mr. Cain was on the border for most of your courtship. It’s his turn."

DG pulled a face. She and Azkadellia turned to the men again.

"Perhaps he’s asking for Mr. Cain’s permission."

"For my hand? What the heck for?"

DG didn’t see the look Azkadellia shot her. A moment later, DG said, "Cain always calls him Daniel. Isn’t that funny?"

***

"She know what you are?" Cain asked.

"Yes."

"If you ever--"

"I wouldn’t."

"All right then," was the majority of the men’s conversation. Mostly they’d collected and skipped rocks by the lake shore, silently weighing each against the other.

Later: "I was surprised you went to the border."

Cain chuffed. "Wouldn’t have gone if I knew this would happen."

Oz turned and looked up at him. "You would have proposed if you’d stayed?"

"Maybe. Not a lot you could have done about it."

Oz’s breathy laugh was his answer.

Fin[ite]


End file.
